


The Difference between Attachment and Intimacy

by burnt-ghost-toast (worldsbestzombie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Typical Jedi Repression, relationship doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldsbestzombie/pseuds/burnt-ghost-toast
Summary: If you told yourself that you weren’t attached, that you didn’t carry a strong affection for him, then you could excuse the fact that you were kissing him. Intimacy wasn’t forbidden, just attachment, and if you shut your eyes hard enough, kissed hard enough, then you could bury the truth. The truth that you were in love with Anakin Skywalker.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Jedi!Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Difference between Attachment and Intimacy

If you told yourself that you weren’t attached, that you didn’t carry a strong affection for him, then you could excuse the fact that you were kissing him. Intimacy wasn’t forbidden, just attachment, and if you shut your eyes hard enough, kissed hard enough, then you could bury the truth. The truth that you were in love with Anakin Skywalker. 

“(Y/N)?” Anakin pulled back, sensing your distress in the Force. “What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?” Anakin met your eyes and you couldn’t help but look away.

“I’m- I’m sorry.” 

Anakin let you go and took a step back to give you space.

You met his eyes, “I want to — I really do, but Anakin,” your voice was tight and Anakin felt himself reaching out to you again. You allowed his gentle touch to run up and down your arms. “It is forbidden,” you whispered. 

“But you said it yourself, attachment is forbidden. Love is not.” Anakin reasoned with a small smile, eyes adoring you.

You sigh, but can’t help but feel at ease with his words, “I said intimacy, of the physical kind, isn’t forbidden. Love falls under attachment and possession, Ani,” and despite yourself, you teased him, “Obi-Wan was right. You really are a poor listener.”

Anakin scoffed in false hurt. “Well you’ve recovered quickly I see.” He ran his fingers through your hair then, and brought his hand to settle on your cheek. You leaned into his warm touch, allowing his force to calm you. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize so often.” He said bringing his other hand to rest on your waist the way it did before you panicked.

“I-” you stopped yourself from apologizing again. “Tell me Anakin, is this just kissing and dates to you or..” you found yourself burning under his gaze and you couldn’t speak.

Anakin brought his lips to your own. It was gentle and behind the kiss you felt what you already knew was true. This was more than just elementary desire, and to further reassure you Anakin told you just as much.

“(Y/N), I love you. I know it is forbidden, but please,” his pleading voice drawing you in, “tell me you feel the same.” Anakin was closer now. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the code when you were so near, and if you would have him, he would dedicate his life to you. All you had to do was say the words. And so you did.

“I love you.” 

And he kissed you. Again and again, his lips met yours in quick succession. Love, yearning, and desire melted and made it difficult to stand. You gripped at Anakin’s shoulders, and moaned against his lips.

Anakin smirked and pulled back much to your displeasure. “Join me in my chambers.”

You readily agreed despite the warning signs telling you this was forbidden. As you tore away at Anakin’s robes you felt yourself tearing away the red tape that held you back for so long. This could work. You would still have to be discreet, probably more so than ever, but it would be worth it. He was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I take request over at my tumblr: https://burnt-ghost-toast.tumblr.com/


End file.
